herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stella (Angry Birds)
Stella, the Pink Bird is a bird that first appears in the Angry Birds Seasons episode Back to School, released on August 16. She is the second to be a playable female, after the White Bird (third if one counts Jewel from Angry Birds Rio), and the first playable bird to be female that wasn't part of the original Flock. Character Personal Data *Name: Stella *Known Aliases: Pink Bird, Bubble Bird *Group Affiliation: The Flock Personality As Pink Bird likes to blows bubbles, she may be a young member of The Flock. She shows signs of being childish, but also very cunning, as she quickly thwarts the pigs' plans before they can launch them. She gets enraged easily, but is very happy when not. It was revealed in the Angry Birds Hatching a Universe and other media that she is a teenager. She is stubborn and unruly, and hates being told what to do. History Pink Bird first made her debut in Angry Birds Seasons' Back to School. She then joins the rest of the Flock to assist them in preventing the pigs from once again stealing the eggs. She later helps them recover the eggs in Haunted Hogs and Winter Wonderham. Ability Original Seires Like the Black Bird, the Orange Bird, and the Ice Bird, the Pink Bird's ability is activated when the screen is tapped, or after a couple of seconds after striking an object. When activated, the Pink Bird will surround itself in a bubble, which will expand after a few seconds. Any blocks or pigs within the bubble's range will trapped in either pink, green, or blue bubbles. All of the bubbles will then rise towards the sky. After a few seconds, the bubbles will pop, sending everything that was caught crashing down. The bubbles cannot protect any blocks or pigs they capture. However, the bubble has a small range. The bubble also cannot lift blocks that are secured in a structure, and thus, the Pink Bird will not be effective against heavily fortified structures. The bubble also cannot enclose and trap items. Stella Seires Stella now has the ability to riochet off a surface and crash into another. The second bounce causes a mini-explosion, so it is suggested Stella riochet off a weaker surface and then crash into a stronger, more fortified one. Advantages and Disadvantages Original Series Pink Bird has less power than the Red Bird, aside when using her ability. She cannot destroy neither glass, wood, or stone without flinging her several times. Although she will damage glass, she is not good against any three unless her ability is used. Her bubbles can easily lift objects unless they are under several heavy bricks, like wood or stone. If that occurs, then most likely nothing will change in the level. Stella Series Stella's mini-explosion on her second impact makes her a very useful character. However, once made impact without using her ability she is weak. It is suggested the first structure she bounces off of is a weak unsupported structure or an explosive object, as her first bounce is not as affective as her second impact. Trivia *The Pink Bird is the second new bird to be named after a color (third if the Boomerang Bird's alternative name "Green Bird" is counted). *In the trailer, the Pink Bird is shown to use a bubble wand to produce the bubbles, however this wand is nowhere in the game itself. *Stella is similar to Twilight Sparkle: Both are main protagonists in their shows (Stella in Angry Birds Stella, Twilight in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic). Both have friends (which are the three female flock and the Mane Five) and one male (which are Luca and Spike the Dragon). Both of their voices are nearly identical. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vehicular Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes